


We Had To Have One

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: What if multiverses exsisted, Jack?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here I come with more fics for a dead ship.

Dear Jack,

Do you buy into the multi-verse thing?

Where like maybe we are just one version of ourselves and there are an infinite other selves out there in other universes that are unlike ours in ever way or maybe almost exactly like ours?

I do. I mean it's kinda a happy thought that maybe there is a self of myself out there somewhere where he's living it up large and doesn't have a single woe in his life. Maybe he has an extra finger, that'd be funny. 

What if there is a universe were we're mermaids. Actually, I'm a mermaid and you are just a human and you find me. You teach me all about the world of humans and eventually I teach you about the ocean. 

What about one where we are superheroes? That would be amazing. Except the evil villain nonsense we would have to deal with. But at the end of the day we would win because we're the heroes. 

What about a dark universe. One where we are evil opposites of ourselves. One where I'm dark and evil and you're an anti of yourself. Thinking about the horrors we could accomplish scares me. 

There is also a universe where you love me. Where you wake up every morning and roll over in bed to see me and think, God I love them. I love you too. In this universe we're both married and maybe have two and a half kids to annoy us. We have a white picket fence life and never grow tired of each other. Instead, we grow old with each other. 

That would be a good universe to live in. But if the law of odds comes into play than we had to have this one universe. 

In this damn universe, you don't love me and I can't love you. In this universe, you live half way around the world and you only come over once and a while. 

We're barely friends. I mean sure we talk and laugh and play video games once and a while but at the end of the day I don't tell you my troubles and you don't tell me yours. 

I wouldn't mind if you did. But you don't, it's the way of the multi-verses. They're cruel for forcing us to exist in this universe. Cruel to me at least. Because I just so happen to love you and you are perfectly happy without it. 

I wish I could find the universe were you love me and I don't love you. I would find you and we could leave both of our universes and be happy forever together. 

But that won't happen, I should just accept that. I have a hard time doing that because it hurts so much but I'm going to start trying. I'll be happy with what I have and I'll stop complaining. I'm not even going to send this email, I never planned to. I think I'll save it, keep it as a reminder as to why I don't tell you. Because if I tell you some other universe has to suffer for it. It's a waste of my time to even write this. I should be making a video. Bye Jack. I'll always love you. 

—Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a poem (?) 'Maybe in another universe, I deserve you'


End file.
